


4th of July Birthday Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Its Steve's birthday. Smut.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	4th of July Birthday Request

A/N- That be Alpha Steves “What are you guys doing? stop!” 

Steve groaned in the early morning that was just starting to filter through the window, his hands shoved under the sheet pooled around his hips, once in a while, an unrestrained thrust would bury him into your sweet heat, your lips so soft where they flowed up and down his shaft.

“Just like that Little One, so good… so fucking good.” he would groan out just short of a growl, and your cheeks would hollow once more, rushes of air coming from your nose until your sunk your mouth back over him, ending where your nose pressed into the short curls, your eyes rolling up to a close before pulling off. Steve soon took over, thrusting into your mouth and down your throat till coming to a shuddering stop, gasping as he felt you swallow, doing your best to take him.

Fuck the Alpha let his pleasure rush over him, holding himself deep in your throat till you grasped his thighs lightly, and he released his hold, letting you pull away. You cleaned him and flipped the sheet up to look at him with a grin, using the sheet to wipe the drool off your chin. “Happy Birthday Alpha.” You shift back up Steve’s body, giving soft bites to his pecs before tucking yourself back into his side, your arm wrapped over his chest as you nuzzled his neck.

“That was quite a wake-up.” He tilted his head and looked down at you, not surprised to see your proud smirk and soft giggles as you lift your self up closer to him, and giving a slow teasing kiss to whisper against his mouth. “I figured you would like that, gotta properly wake my man up you know, especially on your birthday.”

Steve growled good-natured into the kiss, rolling enough so that you got pinned underneath him. listening to your soft little giggles of surprise and Steve lifted the sheet enough to duck underneath it. “Let me finish up with my birthday present, Little One.” Hands and mouth descended down on you, and he worked you up with his tongue, having you cumming on his face while crying his name. He had a devilish grin when he came out from under the sheet, caging you underneath him and claiming a harsh possessive kiss.

Best Birthday Wakeup he had in ages.

The day went on, most of the crew voted to go up to the lot since it was a nice day, at least half a day, and Steve wasn’t going to deny them the time and a half pay if they wanted to work it. So they gathered up their equipment, and the crew headed up. You followed Steve out the door, hoping down most the steps, but pausing on the last one and tugging on the customary flannel shirt Steve wore out of the house, it made you grin how he even dressed the part. Turning back, his brows arched, as he stepped back towards you, his hand settling at your waist. “Yes, Little One?”

You brushed your fingers around his shirt collar and leaned in to kiss him slowly, growling against his lips in a hungry way while you kept your touches against the back of his neck innocent and playful. “Have a good day Alpha, we will finish celebrating your birthday later.”

Blue eyes snapped knowing, and grasped your waist instead, pressing you flush against his body, Licking at your lips. “You can bet your sweet ass we will.” making you giggle and press your forehead against his. From behind Steve, Sam called out. “Hey, if you two are done, we would like to get out of here today?”

Giving you one last kiss, while you put your middle finger up at Sam, he gave a howl of laughter, holding onto his side as Steve snapped a hand on your ass in play and left you teetering back and forth from heel to toe on the porch steps before hoping down, headed the opposite way they were.

“I can’t believe Y/N just flipped me off like that.” Sam snorted as they finished loading the truck before climbing up in it, and the loud rumble echoed in the garage, before pulling out.

<Ha cause our Mate takes no shit from anyone.> The Wolf obviously proud of his partner and Steve to was smug when he responded. “You interrupted an important conversation Wilson.”

“Riiight. Nothing to do with it being your birthday and you two are still in some kind of honeymoon stage.”

“As if you and Sara aren’t like that still.” Steve countered and Sam grinned, winking.

“Trust me, it only gets better with time.” 

Steve watched out his window, thinking about what Sam had said, letting it sink in. His Wolf nudged against his mind. <Trust what your Beta says.>

_I do… I believe it. Y/N is home now._

A soft agreeing growl filtered through Steves mind as they pulled into the lot, and got there morning started.

You hurried to gather the Pack, shallow howls letting everyone know the Alpha was gone. With Sara and Wanda helping explain what you wanted to do, everyone was on board, splitting up to gather what was needed, and bring it down to the large lakeshore beach that you and Steve had your first solo run together. It had turned into one of your favorite spots, and today, for the later afternoon and early evening, it was going to be set up just to celebrate there Alpha, the whole pack.

You were waiting up by the gates later when the trucks started coming down from the logging road, Steve came to a stop, and you hoped up, hanging off the door, your forearms crisscrossing on the edge of the window as you poked your head in. “You guys all famished?”

“Starving Little One, why?”

“Come down to the beach once y'all get cleaned up and you will see.” You winked at the men, and hopped back down, before Steve could call you back, you waved your hands at them and disappeared into the woods, heading back towards the lake.

“Do you know what that was about?” Steve questioned Sam, who just shrugged. “well Man the only way to find out is go on down.” Continuing on the road, Steve passed along your invitation to the others, and going down, Steve soon saw what the pack had been up to, and his cheeks went flush, and everyone cheered, and started singing Happy Birthday. Sam grinned right along, slapping his back and laughing at the Alphas reaction. “She has been planning this with the girls all week. How you didn’t have any idea is beyond me.”

<I can’t believe she fooled us!> His Wolf barked out, laughing at the surprise and Steves initial shock that his Mate had thought to do this for him.

Steve sputtered, shaking his head as he willed himself to calm down. “ I-I had no idea she was doing this.” You were coming up to him, and ducked into his side, the excited grin plastered on your face. “Welcome to your birthday party.” Steve shook his head and gave you a playful glare, snorting at you.

“I was just told you had taken all week to set this up.”

“Sam!” You growl at Sam

“Steve!” He huffed out, turning it around and started sniffing the air. “Hey them burgers I smell? I uh… Better go find Sara, make sure she gets herself one.” He strode away, leaving you and Steve laughing. The rest of the time, he went down to the picnic tables, all of you grabbing food, laughing, and talking, sharing off one another’s plates. A couple of the packs kids enticed a game of chase on the beach. Steve and Clint being the “big bad wolves" that chased after the kids.

You had a cold Mikes Hard Lemonade, watching Steve chase after a little girl and sweep her up just before she raced into the water, swinging her through the air, and into his arms, the girl clinging around his neck as she wrinkled her nose at him, and bared her teeth, pretending to be tough. Steve proceeded to tickle her belly, having her squealing as he swings her down, only to be tackled once more from behind by other kids. Clint tossing them one by one (gently) into the water, piling them off Steve. From further up the beach the White Wolf bounded into the water, splashing around, and the kids abandoned the alpha, running to chase after Bucky.

Steve came over and collapsed on the grassy part next to you, holding out his hand for your bottle, and taking a swing as he handed it back to you. “Well look who showed up to the party.” Steve motioned towards Bucky who was then swimming his hardest into the reeds to hide away from the kids.

“Kids already wear you out Alpha?” you teased and he growled, rolling till you were pinned under him partially, biting playfully at your shoulder. “Never, just wait till it’s our kids joining the pack and playing take down the Big Bad Wolf.”

“Your hardly the big bad wolf, more like a sweet puppy.” you giggled as he tickled along your side and you pushed against his chest, looking up at him. “That’s not till later, then you can be the Big Bad Wolf, m’kay?” You smirked at him, and with a groan from him and his wolf, he fell back, letting you sit up and reach down to take his hands. “Come on Alpha, it’s your birthday.” It was just starting to really get the tinged of twilight all along the lake edge. Someone had started some music playing and turned on some lights hanging from the trees that put the beach in a soft glow.

“You know Little One I don’t know how to dance,” Steve said softly as you place his hands at your hips and you settled your hands on his shoulders. Nearby other couples paired off in similar ways.

“Don’t worry, I will teach you. Right here and now.” You smile up at him, letting your eyes shimmer slightly yellow in the dark, your Little Wolf with him as much as you were. The two of you swayed softly, your bare feet, rolling the beach pebbles enough so that it was a sloppy dance, ending with you holding onto him around his neck and pressed against his chest, his hands tightening slightly around your waist. The Alpha rumbled lightly, scenting your neck before putting a wet kiss, a press of his tongue against the curve, leaving his scent on you. You hid a smile in his shoulder feeling him.

“Mmhh, I like this.” anytime your body pressed against his, he felt like he couldn’t ever let you go, the Wolf would be at ease in his mind having his mate close. You’re just turning with the flow of the music when Steve lifts his nose in the air, inhaling deeply. “Ahhh, and now my surprise is about to start.”

“What?” You are inhaling deeply, trying to figure out what he was talking about. The damp lake air smelled as usual of the deep fresh springs feeding it, and the freshwater reed’s that lined the edge, but there was a faint burnt smell drifting towards you and a whizz exploded in the air, bursting on the far side of the lake. Above you were a multitude of colors dancing across your eyes and Steve admired the look of amazement on your face, pulling you back up to the grassy area, he lowered into a sit, you to ease back in between his spread legs, and leaned against his chest, watching the display light up the night sky for the fourth of July. The lake below reflecting the glow. “I haven’t seen these since I was just a kid.”

Tipping your face, you looked up at him. “Did you arrange this?”

Steve kissed your temple and pulled you in closer against him, his hands resting on your hips, thumbs feathering against your side, his legs caging you into his safety.

“The town does them and asked if they could send them over the lake this year. I opened up the South logging road for them.” Across the lake, you could see shimmering of lights, but it was too far away to see anyone standing in the darkness.

“That was really sweet of you Alpha.” you nipped his jawline, whispering to him. “Happy Birthday.”

Steve let his chin rest on the top of your head, watching the show above them, thinking back on how lucky he was to have you, right here, in his arms tonight and for the rest of his nights.

Like Sam had said, It only gets better with time.

He and his wolf believed that now.


End file.
